The background description includes information that can be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Waste management and the creation of renewable energy are common problems in many nations. Pyrolysis, which can be used to turn waste into renewable energy, is one solution to both problems. Pyrolysis involves using high temperatures in a relatively oxygen free environment to decompose waste materials (also known as feedstock) to generate a synthetic gas, or “syngas.” The syngas can then be burned to produce renewable energy. Common feedstocks include trash, old tires, and other municipal, industrial, agricultural, or domestic wastes.
Pyrolysis is normally performed using a pyrolytic oven. The pyrolytic oven provides the heat and the necessary environment for pyrolysis to occur. A pyrolytic oven's efficiency is achieved by maximizing the heat transfer from the oven to the feedstock to ensure that the feedstock is completely heated and processed. This can be a challenge because feedstocks can vary greatly in composition and base temperature. In an attempt to increase efficiency, some previous pyrolitic oven designs have sought to improve the way that the feedstock is heated and cycled through the oven. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,214 to Walker teaches a pyrolytic converter with a screw and paddle conveyor system, which allows the feedstock to be mixed, lifted, and pushed through the pyrolytic oven. U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,343 to Walker and Bertram teaches a pyrolyzer with dual processing shafts and heat transfer fins to transfer heat to the heating chamber. However, both of these approaches are still inefficient at processing waste.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improving the efficiency of pyrolytic ovens while decreasing overall construction, operational, and maintenance costs.